The Unexpected
by Skylight-Bunny
Summary: Kin finds out that her old partner Deidara came to here new school for a new life
1. First Day

First day

"Hi my name is Kin and im the new girl in Konoha." Kin said in a shy voice afraid of what people would think of her.

"Hi! I'm Ino this is my friend Hinata and this is my other friend Temari and last but not least this is my other friends, others will be here soon they had to go on a mission." Ino said with excitement trying to make Kin feel comftorble.

"Ok I hope they're as nice as you." Kin said gladly. _I sure hope all of them are nice and not just for first said to herself._

"Let us show you around so you can get comfortable and know your way around."Temari announced. Kin followed all the girls to the destination they were going to._ Wow these girls are very nice I wonder how they really act when they arent being responsible. Kin said talking to herself not paying any attintion to what the girls were saying._

Waking Kin out of her daze, Hinata said " Here's your room so get settled and meet us where we all first met."

"Ok I will hurry so you three wont be out here for a long time."Kin replied trying to remember where they first met. Kin walked into her new home while her new friends walked the other Kin walked up the stairs and into her room, stared to unpack all her things and put them up. Within 30 minutes Kin was done putting her stuff up so she went outside and met up with all the girls. Kin was caught in surprised by someone eles that was new here, well she thought he or she was new.

"Hey Kin come here! I wanna introduce you to a new person!"Hinata yelled across the court yard. Kin ran to where the rest of her friends and the new arrival was.

"Well Kin this is our new student and his name is Deidara and he was and old member of the Akatsuki. He is trying to have a better life here."Ino said with some sort of excitement.

"Wait-what the Akatsuki!!!"

"Yes the Akatsuki the last group I was in, un ."Deidara explained.

"I used to be in the Akatsuki."Kin blurted out.


	2. The Rebounding

The Rebounding

" Kin-chan that's you, un?" Deidara asked

" Yes." Kin said some what happy to see Deidara. They ran and hug each other.

" Sasori was looking for you forever where did you go for all those years, un?"Deidara asked with a little excitement .

"Well I seen you and Sasori all along I was just ducking from him because everywhere he went I was there. Until someone told me about here and I traveled to this destination." Kin explained to Deidara.

"So wait let me get this straight you two know each other because you guys were working for a man named Sasori?"Temari asked

" Your almost close we use to work for a man named Pein, and he told Sasori to look all over the place for Kin, and if he did find her they would have killed her or turned her into a puppet slave. Un "Deidara explained to the listeners and to answer Temari's question.

"A PUPPET!!!" Hinata yelled.

"Yes because Sasori is a puppet, Un."Deidara explained

"Ok……"Hinata replied

"Well it's no more rooms in the other houses so you two have to share a room."Ino explained staring at Deidara because he looks just like her.

" What? Un" Deidara said out loud.

"Oh nothing just that-"Ino said before she was cut off.

"We look alike" Deidara finished.

"Yeah that's it."Ino replied.

"Well it's getting to dark so let's all go inside" Temari announced.

"Ok let's go Deidara, I'll show you were the house is."Kin told Deidara.

They all walked away to their homes.


	3. My New Roomate

My New Roommate

"So your room is right here so get comfortable."Kin told Deidara

"Ok, thanks ,un" Deidara told Kin in a nice calm voice.

"So I'll see you tomorrow ,Deidara."

"Wait can I talk to you real fast, un?" Deidara asked

"Sure why not."Kin replied

"Yea um I just wanted to ask you why did you leave us? Un .Deidara lied about what he was saying

"I don't know I just wanted a better life not to be a criminal and to be a good person for a change. My huge secret is that my parents died when I was 8 and that was hard growing up by myself so, I did what I had to do by joining the Akatsuki to have a new family."Kin said with tears rolling down her face.

"Come here, un."Deidara said while placing her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that position for 10 minutes and Kin was fast asleep._"I mine as well have her sleep in here because I don't have the strength to pick her up and put her in her bed from running all day."Deidara said to himself while putting the blankets on top of her ._Deidara layed on the other side of her and he tried to forget that the girl he was in love with for years was next to him, in the same room as him, in the same bed as him.

Deidara was shocked.


End file.
